funstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Series Four (2010)
The FunStar Games 2010 is the fourth series of the popular reality sports show on GKR TV and the first series to have the word 'Summer' dropped from its name. It will launched on Sunday March 7th 2010 and will last for about 3-4 months. Show bosses are being tight-lipped regarding details about series 4, however it has been revealed that the show will return with a new format. The first shortened trails were shown on GKR TV on February 1st 2010 and also the official logo revealed. The full trails were shown on GKR TV from Wednesday February 24th. The Official Series 4 website launched on Wednesday February 24th 2010, 3 days after the original planned date of February 21st due to technical issues. The Series 4 theme tune was played at the start of the pre-series show 'The Best Sports of the FunStar Games' along with the new titles with the FunStars silhouetted out on Sunday February 28th 2010. It was revealed on Monday March 15th 2010 that 2 all-day shows will air during the series. The first one will air on GKR TV on Saturday 3rd April 2010 from 4:30am and will broadcast Live Coverage of the Karate Warm-Up Tounament in Bradford. In Week 10, Wednesday 12th May 2010, Yana Bukera was forced to withdraw based on Medical Advice, this was after she seriously injured her foot whilst at work the night before. Her replacement (Sian Phillips) was introduced in the Karate Training Session on Wednesday May 12th 2010. The Guest Hosts for the final week of training were Robbie Williams (Monday), Fearne Cotton (Tuesday), Cheryl Cole (Wednesday), Holly Willoughby (Thursday), Stephen Mulhern (Friday) & Alan Shearer (Sunday). The second all-day show will air on Saturday 3rd July 2010 from 4:30am and will broadcast Live Coverage of the Karate Finals in Bradford. It will also be the Series Finale. Sponsor For this series there will only be one sponsor unlike Series 3. Clubland is the official sponsor for Series 4. As part of their deal they will organise work-out sessions for the 10 FunStars to take part in on a weekly basis. Four members of the Clubland work-out team will lead each work-out. There was no workout in Week 5 due to the majority of FunStars being struck down by illness. Format No information. Theme It was announced in the launch show that the theme for Series 4 is space. The series has the tagline 'Let's get spacey with the FunStars'. Presenters Davina McCall will return for her fourth series presenting the main show, Dermot O'Leary will return for his second series hosting the main show alongside Davina, Kirsty Gallacher will return for her second series hosting the spin-off show More FunStar Games alongside new host Patrick Kielty. Alan Shearer will not be returning as a host. Competitors The following FunStars are currently competing in the current series. Sports No information. All-Day Shows For the first time in the shows history there will be 2 all-day shows. The first will air from 4:30am - 10:00pm on Saturday 3rd April 2010 and will include Live Coverage of the full first Karate Tournament of 2010 for the Northern Zone of England. The Second All-Day Show will air sometime towards the end of the series. Leaderboards No information. Soundtrack